


Ghosts and Zombies

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Phobias, Sharing a Bed, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno is afraid of ghosts (and mice). But Heath booked them in a supposedly haunted hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Rhyno's tweet about ghosts and the haunted hotel.  
> Update: The tweet was deleted because Rhyno's Twitter account was hacked. But you can still find it [here](https://taleacorven.tumblr.com/post/167106689965) on my tumblr.

Heath had just fallen asleep when Rhyno woke him up again. "Did you hear that? I think someone's there."

Heath turned around in his bed and sleepily mumbled, "Of course someone's there. We're not the only guests in this hotel."

"No, I mean here, in this room."

_"I_ am here."

"I know you're here." Rhyno sounded very annoyed.

Heath sat up and switched on the light. "Listen, I'm sorry I booked us in this hotel. I didn't know you're scared of ghosts..."

"I'm not scared! I just don't like them," his tag team partner interrupted him.

"Okay. I promise you there are no ghosts... or mice."

Rhyno furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, _there are no mice?"_

"I mean here, in this hotel."

His friend was sitting in his bed and still looked angry. So Heath added, "Ghosts are not that scary. They don't do anything. Zombies are worse."

Rhyno wasn't impressed. "There are no zombies."

"You never know! And they'll eat you alive." Heath made a short pause before he continued, "Let's make a deal. I protect you from ghosts, and you protect me from zombies."

Without waiting for an answer, he climbed out of his bed.

"Where are you going?" Rhyno asked.

Heath stepped next to his bed. He looked tired. "Said I'd protect you. Can't do that from my bed," he explained and made a gesture with his hands that looked like he wanted his friend to make room for him.

Rhyno was a little overwhelmed; this whole situation seemed surreal. So he moved to the side without thinking about it too much. Heath switched off the light and lay down next to him.

"Mice are cute," he suddenly said.

"What?"

"They are tiny, furry creatures with button eyes."

"They are small and fast, and you never know where they are until it's too late."

_"Until it's too late?"_ Heath grinned at him. "Have you made bad experience with them?"

"I'm not gonna tell you that story."

"Oh, come on." Heath nudged his side playfully.

"Don't touch me like that!" Rhyno gasped. He hadn't intended to say it so sharply. But since Heath was lying next to him, he had become too nervous to think clearly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Heath said. "We're friends. You don't need to hide your weaknesses from me. Everyone is scared of something. That doesn't mean I respect you less."

Rhyno held his breath when the other man put his arms around him and snuggled up to him. "You're the toughest guy I know," Heath continued. "I'm serious. Forget about Goldberg or Strowman. You survived ECW. And you were even a champ there. That's so cool."

The last words were barely audible as he tiredly mumbled them into Rhyno's side. They were quiet for a moment until Rhyno answered, "Heath, I..." He stopped when he heard soft snoring. His friend had fallen asleep. He sighed with a smile on his lips and turned around, so that Heath's warm body pressed against his back. "Good night," he whispered and closed his eyes.

 


End file.
